<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Tripper by marvelousrats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416477">Day Tripper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats'>marvelousrats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drive My Car-Kyalin road trip series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingering, MILFs, Road Trips, Soft Kyalin, That sweet sweet WLW content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya and Lin stop for the night on their way through the Si Wong Desert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drive My Car-Kyalin road trip series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Tripper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Day Tripper" by the Beatles. </p><p>I'm a simpled WLW who loves MILFs. Lin is so hot. Also we as a fandom should make more WLW content because women are so pretty and cool and I love them. </p><p>follow me on tumblr <a href="https://cowpokezuko.tumblr.com/">here</a> and instagram <a href="https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/">here</a></p><p>It would be super cool of you to leave kudos and a comment :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lin frowned at the expanse of trees in the valley below them. The musky scent of moss and dirt slowly fading from her nose as she drove away. Kya propped her feet up on the dashboard. “It was nice to see Toph again. It’s been years,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough.” Lin scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, I thought you two made up.” She pet her hand on Lin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of. It was a little more like a deathbed confession than a real make up, but things </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> better now.” Lin shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Kya smirked and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Beifongs like to pretend you’re level-headed and cool, but you’re all dramatic as shit,” she said. Lin snickered and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she said. Lin gripped the gear stick as she sped up and Kya rested her hand on top. “Where are we going next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The desert. Heading out to the Misty Palms Oasis.” She swiped a hand through the air as she said their destination. Lin raised an eyebrow. “Should be about a two day drive, but there’s a cute little inn on the way there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the edge of the desert was beautiful, Lin had to admit, and Kya’s hand on hers was cool in the oppressive heat. They pulled over when the trees faded to rocks and sand to eat lunch. Kya bended a small stream of water around her hand absentmindedly as they ate. “Shit, it’s hot.” Lin removed the metal plating from her arms and torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you insist on wearing that everywhere? Just dress normal for once,” Kya sighed, but stared at Lin’s biceps nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in case.” Lin shrugged. “You never know what’s going to happen. I can’t bend sand that well, so I need to be protected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, dramatic,” Kya chuckled. She pressed the water to Lin’s slightly sunburnt nose and cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, babe,” Lin sighed. Her eyes slipped shut as the water healed her damaged skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna protect your body, you have to protect your skin too,” Kya said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Wu.” Lin rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wu</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea who that is,” Kya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Lin frowned. “Huh, I guess you weren’t there for the whole time Kuvira was in power. Well, he was the Crown Prince of the Earth Kingdom until he decided to dismantle the monarchy. Now he’s Mako’s boyfriend.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako’s gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s bi.” She shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you two get along so well.” Kya removed the water from Lin’s face. She leaned over and kissed Lin’s nose.”I have something for you.” She reached into the back seat and plopped a wide brimmed hat onto Lin’s head. “For that fair skin of yours.” She smirked and tapped the brim of the hat. Lin rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Should we get going?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lin buckled her seat belt and shifted into gear. They sped off into the desert, kicking up dust behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled into the inn as the sun set over the red horizon. The whole sky was pink while they drank shitty baijiu on their patio. The waning moon hung in the sky when Kya pulled Lin into bed. She climbed into Lin’s lap and peppered her face with soft kisses. She kissed every wrinkle, every blemish, and every scar. Lin pulled at Kya’s belt. “Lift your arms, love.” Kya compiled and Lin slid the belt over her head. Kya crashed their lips back together and Lin undid the clasps on Kya’s dress. She slid the soft fabric off of Kya’s shoulders. She slipped her fingers under Kya’s shift and was surprised to find a lack of undergarments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you planning this?” She smirked up at Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Kya said, innocently. She pulled off the dark blue shift and tossed it to the ground. Lin grinned and hooked her hands under Kya’s thighs. She flipped them over, teetering dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Lin ducked down to capture Kya’s lip in a tender kiss. She dragged her hand over the swell of Kya’s breast, down her soft stomach, and between her legs. Her thumb brushed Kya’s clit, making her moan into Lin’s mouth. Lin rubbed small circles over her clit. Kya pulled at Lin’s tank top, whimpers flowing from her lips. Lin slid down Kya’s body and licked at one of her nipples. She brought her free hand up to pull at the ring in Kya’s other nipple. “You should eat me out,” Kya panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, love,” Lin purred. She climbed down between Kya’s thighs. She dragged two fingers through Kya’s pussy. “You’re so wet for me.” She kissed Kya’s knee. Kya gasped when Lin slid a finger into her. Lin leaned down to suck on her clit. She flicked her tongue over the nerve and Kya moaned. “You make such pretty noises,” Lin said as she fucked Kya with one finger. A moment later she pulled her finger out and pressed her tongue into the wet folds. She clenched her fist, pulling the metal in Kya’s nipple toward her. Kya cried out at the sudden jerk. Lin lapped at Kya’s warm cunt and Kya bucked against her mouth. Lin brought a hand down to steady her hips. Lin went back to fucking her with two fingers and sucking on her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Lin, your mouth feels so fucking good. Fuck me harder, please,” Kya moaned. Lin slipped another finger into her. Kya curled her fingers into Lin’s hair and pulled. Lin gasped and  pushed her tongue harder against Kya’s clit. She bent the nipple ring, pulling at the metal. “Shit, baby, that’s fuckin’ perfect.” Kya arched off the bed. “I’m gonna cum. Please let me cum.” She panted. Lin pressed her thumb against her clit and rubbed. She leaned down to press her tongue into her ass. Kya nearly screamed when her tongue slipped through the hole. She sped up her fingers and dug her nails into Kya’s hips. “Fuck, Lin!” She tensed her hips around Lin’s head as she came. Lin kept up with her licking until Kya relaxed again. Kya pet a few loose hairs down after she finished. Lin nuzzled her inner thigh, peppering it with soft kisses. “You’re so good at that, love.” She gave Lin a tired smile. “No take your pants off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smooth, Kya.” Lin sat up to undo the buttons on her pants. She discarded them onto the floor, followed by her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do my best.” Kya shrugged. Lin climbed onto her lap. She bit her lip when Kya slipped a finger through her cunt. “Let me hear you, Lin.” Lin rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cheesy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it.” She slid two of her fingers into Lin. Lin gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” She smiled and cupped her jaw. She leaned down and kissed Kya’s forehead. Lin rolled her hips onto Kya’s fingers. She panted as she rode Kya’s hand. Kya leaned down to suck at Lin’s nipples. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered when Kya rubbed her clit. “R-right there.” Kya rubbed the spot harder. She dropped her head onto Kya’s shoulder. “Harder, Kya,” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear you, baby.” Kya smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder, please, Kya,” she said a little bit louder. Kya thrust her fingers up into Lin, making a moan slip out of her. A few moments later she came over Kya’s hand and thighs with a gasp. She shuddered against Kya before sliding off of her lap and on to the bed. Kya rested her head against Lin’s chest and traced soft circles onto her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you bring the strap?” Kya said. She nuzzled Lin’s soft breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Lin stroked her cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"'You sound like Wu.'<br/>'Who?'<br/>'No, Wu.'" cracks me up every goddamn time I read it. it's so fucking stupid. </p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>